


The Beginning

by PsychoJJ



Series: Before The Storm [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Cameras, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation in Shower, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: How did Paulo end up as an obedient slave for Cris? Can he cope with the Portuguese hunger for dominance and control?!
Relationships: Gonzalo Higuaín/Cristiano Ronaldo, Paulo Dybala/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Before The Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835398
Comments: 23
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IscoDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscoDisco/gifts), [HermioneMalfoyRiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneMalfoyRiddle/gifts), [LisaxParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/gifts).



> You wanted to know how the blackmail between Cris and Paulo started? There you have it! I hope you like it!

Dybala had been quite quiet lately. He rarely talks in the Juventus locker room. Nothing really happened. He just—changed, always avoiding eye contact, minding his own business. When they lose, he'll show no emotions what so ever, and once they win, he might celebrate with a little smile even if everyone around him is dancing like maniacs.

He used to be a joyful, happy guy but the last couple of months have been really tough for him. It started when someone reached out to him on the internet and started, not exactly blackmailing him, but more like bullying or harassing him at first. That dude kept sending Paulo videos of himself, naked, taking shower in the club's shower rooms.

It was no big deal at first because after all, it's just Paulo Dybala naked in his private section of the locker room just like most players would be after any given match, nothing that scandalous. The Argentinian suspected that it was one of his teammates or one of the club crew doing this as a prank but every time he tried to investigate, they seemed to have no idea about it.

He never confronted anyone about it because they might have nothing to do with it for real, especially that no one would keep pranking for months and what made it less likely is that all those clips were captured at a time where Dybala and Juventus were visiting another team's stadium, which means that whoever hid a camera in the shower must be someone from outside Juve.

What really put that blackmailing process in motion was that one video where Paulo kept fingering himself under the shower until he came untouched. He did that around a week before that blackmailer contacted him for the first time, and apparently, it was the one clip that Dybala would do anything it takes to keep it away from his fans and the public.

He didn't know that he was gay at the time. He actually had a girlfriend. He just thought it would be fun to finger himself while playing with his own nipples and see how a prostate ejaculation feels like. His only mistake was that he should've tried such a naughty thing at home because someone had been hiding cameras and recording every shower he had with Juventus for over a year, and that person had been waiting for something to hold over the Argentinian head, and he finally got it.

After receiving that video for himself, Paulo lost his mind. He became the one who sends a message to that blackmailer every couple of hours, begging him to delete it. The anonymous guy went silent for a week then he sent a video for Ronaldo fucking a sex toy in Juventus shower rooms as well. From there, the blackmailer told Dybala that if he doesn't cooperate, he and Cris will be both exposed.

Paulo had even more reason to follow that man's orders then. He was saving both his and Ronaldo's reputation. He had to make this right and give the blackmailer whatever he asks. That weirdly familiar dude who went silent for another week before he resurfaced with another scandalous video.

This time, it was Cris again, lying naked in a hotel room with a cute boy giving him a prolonged, glorified blow-job. Dybala was shocked of course! Ronaldo never seemed that interested in other men, but what was even more shocking is the anonymous request.

He sent a message that reads "Dear Paulo Dybala. I might have a strange way of expressing my love, but I do love you and Cristiano so much. All I want to stop bothering you is a video where you give Cris a blow job. Make it happen and I promise that I'll never publish any of the clips I have, and I won't contact you ever again!"

Dybala was like "how the hell am I supposed to do that out of the blue?! Me and Cris have a very professional relationship. We aren't as close outside the pitch as you assume we are" and the blackmailer responded "no problem. I'll give you 60 days. Get closer to him. Get him to fall in love. Then seduce him and make sure to have a camera ready when you give him that blow job. I won't contact you after today. If you record what I want. I'll keep my end of the deal. If the 60 days end before you do what I want, you'll give me no choice."

That's how manipulative Cristiano Ronaldo can be. He was that anonymous blackmailer! He's been recording his Argentinian teammate in the shower room for the past year or so. Despite how risky it's, he was crazy enough to record himself fucking the sex toy and sharing a bed with a cute boy just to trick and force Paulo to try and seduce him!

He did all that just to play the role of the decent, hard to get man, and also to pretend to be shocked once he finds out that Dynala tried to film their very first intimate night and punish him and have a total advantage over him ever after. Someone who starts an abusive relationship like this will definitely get more dangerous as he gains more control.

It's scarier than it seems at first glance...

Cris always gets what he wants… and now, in the 20th century of all time… He wanted a sexual slave… a pet… a human toy... He doesn't want that for a couple of years… But rather a lifetime… perhaps eternity... and Paulo… Poor, unfortunate Paulo... He was the chosen one… He just didn't know how deep of a rabbit hole he was digging by falling in love with the Portuguese!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

His charming, confident personality aside, at the very core, Cris was an absolute motherfucker! He could and quiet often do pay sex workers to spend a night or two with him. Most of those workers like him quite a lot. They love the way he dominates and how abusive he can be from time to time, and of course, they love the idea of satisfying someone with as high of standards as Cristiano Ronaldo. 

With someone with that kind of success, there's no lack of choices. He's super-rich and sexy and he could literally start a relationship with a perfect looking boy or girl of any ethnicity and body type he desires at any given point in time. But he chose not to. As for him, anything that can be easily gained is not worth chasing, and despite that, he wasn't after Dybala because he's a forbidden fruit either!

Ronaldo was cocky enough to start hiding cameras in Paulo's shower cabinet with the intention of obtaining a good blackmailing material, not because he was obsessed with the Argentinian in particular but rather to expand the list of people he can breed! He put Dybala through huge emotional torture while actually thinking "in case his bare ass turned out to look as attractive as his face, I might give it a shot!"

Little did the Portuguese know that once he starts playing this game, he wouldn't be able to quit. He wouldn't enjoy any sex without a huge amount of sadism involved. He wouldn't be satisfied by softcore, lovely relationships ever again. Of course, Cris had always dreamed about having a real-life salve but he never thought about it as something feasible until he almost accidentally did it!

Ronaldo never blackmailed anybody before, but when he did, he took it to the extreme by letting his victim does all the dirty work for him, not just in the night that Dybala was meant to give him a blow-job but for many weeks before. Leading to that life-changing event, poor, misled Paulo thought that he did all the hard decisions, having no idea that being with Cris on the same bed will be the hardest of all.

To his credit, the Argentinian cutie made a lot of progress in the span of two months. He initiated a fight with his girlfriend pretty much out of the blue just to break up with her so he can focus on his mission. He started inviting Ronaldo to launches and dinners quite often and they became close buddies and he successfully convinced Cris to travel with him for a vacation in Braga.

Dybala wasn't that creative in the story he made up to get Cris to travel with him. He just said that he wanted to have some quality time to get over his recent break-up and that he needed company, and since he was traveling to Braga, it made sense to pick a Portuguese speaking friend! Ronaldo, that bastard, wasn't on board at first, forcing his teammate to beg and even offer to pay all the expenses of the trip in the process.

Cristiano didn't need someone to pay for him but he loved the idea of Paulo spending a good chunk of his own money on the airplane tickets, the zillion stars hotel they'll stay at, the fancy restaurants they'll go to, and all the ridiculously priced places they'll visit just to be screwed up by a dick in his ass at the end of the day! Ironically, that was the reason why Cris agreed to travel with Dybala during the two months period he gave him as "the blackmailer!" Otherwise, he had no problem keeping the cutie suffering further more!

Showing no interest in traveling with Paulo wasn't the first time Cris used such a filthy manipulation technique. Since he started recording the Argentinian in those showers, Ronaldo hadn't laid a finger on him not even once, and keep in mind that the Portuguese is the kind of man that's overly confident and comfortable with being rude to others, and it's not like him to give anybody a break, let alone a special treatment.

Just to put you in perspective, whenever Cristiano is in the Juventus dressing room, he doesn't mind walking around, slapping other players asses, even casually squeezing one of their cheeks and if they happened to be fully naked, and he passes by one of them, he quit often slide his fingertips across their butt cracks just for fun! That's how fearless and careless he'd always been! 

He does it to all Juventus players despite their sexuality and how attractive he finds them! It was so common that the manager had to talk to him about that weird issue once, and all that the Portuguese did was caressing the manager's butt and saying that he'll think about it, knowing that he can't be put on the bench, let alone kicked out of the club for such action because the money he makes for them from ads and merchandises was worth the coaching staff, the rest of the team and all their earnings for their entire careers!

To be fair, he used to act a bit more thoughtful and considerate, growing up in Manchester and also in his early days at Madrid. But after winning everything there's to be won, Ronaldo developed a rather radical personality that has no limits! For instance, one day, a player tried to balance the power of the awkward body-touching conflict and teach Cris a lesson in respecting people's personal spaces. It wasn't Paulo though. It was another Argentinian teammate. It was Gonzalo Higuain.

Aside from his huge, fat ass and rough face, the problem with that dude had always been that he thinks like a man but fails to execute as one. He knew that Cris needed a wake-up call or a reality-check but the way he went about it was pretty half-assed. Instead of showing equal masculinity to the Portuguese's, he shyly patted Ronaldo's ass. It was so gentle that it could've been easily confused for a supportive gesture. It wasn't insulting enough. It wasn't a slap, and even if it was, Cris was so much of an alpha to be triggered by something like that, let alone be offended of it. He just winked at Gonzalo, knowing that there will be a time and place to put him back in his place.

A couple of matches went by. Higuain was walking absolutely naked around the dressing room, heading to his shower cabinet unaware of the fact that someone was hunting him down! That's when Ronaldo decided to return the favor. He stopped Gonzalo and started chatting about the latest game, knowing that such a huge pair of bare butt cheeks can not stick around unnoticed for too long. Gonzalo tried to show no weakness as they talked a bit and while doing so, Cris ever so calmly placed his palm over Higuain's waist, raised his voice a little just to get everyone's attention right before shoving two fingers into Gonzalo's hole!!

It was insanely shocking. Even too shocking to be opposed or protested against. Gonzalo's eyes went wide, trying not to make a fight or a scene out of being fingered as if he did, those embarrassing moments will stick in the mind of every guy in the room forever! Ronaldo kept actively fingering him for two or three minutes as they stood, chatting next to each other while the whole team was speechlessly watching! Cris did all this for someone he got zero interest in, just to make a point. That's how bold, ruthless, and explicit he had been in his late years! Yet, he never made physical contact with Paulo not even once, at least since he started planning to blackmail him.

Part of it, of course, was because Paulo had always been overprotective of his private areas as he was the one and only player who never walked around the dressing room with no underwear. Ever! But the main reason why Ronaldo didn't attempt to harass him was that the Portuguese wanted the cute boy to be the initiator who begs for every intimate interaction between them. 

That approach of showing no interest, carried on even as they sat on their plane seats, heading to Braga. If it was up to Cris's fantasy, he'll be at least fingering Paulo all throughout the flight! But he had to stick to the plan. Yet, trying to tame the urge to act on that fantasy was the trigger and the motivation for a lot of the Portuguese future bad doings. That was the first moment in which Ronaldo considered, continuing to blackmail Dybala even after the end of their vacation, just so that he can keep fingering the Argentinian in their flight back to Torino!

Cristiano wasn't the only guilty party in this dynamic though. Clueless, self-destructive Paulo didn't make Ronaldo's task to let go of his fetishes and kinks any easier. The cutie was wearing a comfy, tight, almost transparent, white yoga pants during that flight with a jockstrap beneath it. He wanted Cris to notice and appreciate his kinda feminine, soft, hairless ass. Otherwise, how are they supposed to end up sharing a bed together and how would Dybala be able to record himself giving that damn blow-job.

As they got out of the plane and Cristiano got to see the contractions and relaxations of each individual cheek of Paulo's flawless butt, he was having his biggest moral transformation ever. The unbelievably revealing yoga pants gave the Portuguese the perfect opportunity to closely examine how Dybala's glutes dance against each other in motion as the cutie walked in front of him! Breathtaking doesn't even begin to describe what Cristiano had the privilege to see at the time! If you'd ask Ronaldo about his favorite imagery from all across his relationship with the Argentinian this would be right on the top along with a future moment where he forces Dybala to run on the treadmill with a cum-leaking hole!!

Anyhow, back to the airport terminal! Watching Paulo, blushing and melting down in embarrassment at his own choice of clothes made Ronaldo realize something. It was a moment of revelation for him as he suddenly understood that forcing someone to do lewd things is far more enjoyable and dominating than just physically abusing them in between the sheets! Cris never thought of that concept before and when he did, he couldn't stop doing so!

Perversion aside, the clarity of the details of Dybala's booty through his yoga pants was eye-catching even for normal people passing by. Some might argue that the yoga pants were acting as a butt lifter and making Paulo look even more attractive than he would've if he was nude! With that in mind, the poor Argentinian couldn't help but keep pulling his shirt down every other minute just to hide whatever he can hide of those jiggly globes of perfectly balanced fat and muscles. He kept obsessively feeling insecure about his magnificent behind until they sat down in the backseat of the car that was taking them to the hotel.

Cristiano had no idea that all his victim's extreme shyness and insecurity were slowly but definitely tying the knots of love in his heart. He knew that he was hooked and intrigued but he assumed that it was all about the good flesh and had nothing to do with the Argentinian set of behaviors, reactions, and facial expression. The Portuguese was too arrogant to believe in the possibility of finding someone who's worth his affection in the first place. That's why none of that crossed his mind as he kept enjoying Dybala's struggle. At a conscious level, all he could think of was the sense of superiority; the fact that he's fine with Paulo's attempts to hide his ass because sooner or later, it will be bouncing over his dick for as long as he desires!

Yes, he was adjusting his bulge to hide his semi-erection every now and then but aside from that, everything was under control. When they arrived at the hotel lobby, anxious Paulo gave his ID to the receptionist and they gave him a card key to open the room he rented beforehand. Ronaldo knew that Dybala must've hired someone to hide cameras in the room to record the blow-job he's supposed to perform. So, Cris asked the lady at the reception "excuse me, but do you have rooms with different views on the balcony? Like facing different sides of the city?" and of course, doing her job, she said, "yes, we do, I can show you various rooms with various views!"

Dybala almost had a heart attack as Cristiano ever so sadistically insisted to see other rooms and said that if he finds a better view than the one they booked, they'll change the booking! He wasn't planning to do so. He just wanted to enjoy Paulo's panic at the possibility of having his entire plan falls apart if they end up in a room with no hidden cameras inside! After checking over ten different rooms, Ronaldo was kind enough to settle down for the one Dybala picked from the start. Because the cutie wouldn't even attempt to give a blow-job if they stayed anywhere else.

As they finally got inside the room, and before the room service guy left, Cris stopped him to ask Paulo "should we rent sex workers already? Maybe two, one for each of us?" and the room service guy smiled while Dybala panicked because having sex workers mean losing his chance in recording the blow-job he so badly needs. So, he said "No! Please let's not… I just broke up and I don't feel like having sex these days" and Ronaldo smirked and kept pushing "what about me? Can I rent one for me?" 

Paulo's ears turned all red just for having this discussion in front of a stranger but he was smart enough to find his way out by saying "I don't feel like seeing any naked ladies at the moment. Even if she was serving you." Cris said jokingly "Fine. It doesn't have to be a lady" Then, he looked at the room service guy and asked, "you hire boys, right?" and it was so strange that all the three laughed for completely different reasons as the room service guy said, "actually yes, we do!" 

Cris didn't really need another cute boy in the mix. He just wanted to remind Dybala that he's bisexual, and Paulo knew that and wanted to use it to get what he wants already. So, he pretty much pushed the room service guy out as he looked at the Portuguese bastard and concluded "let's spend a couple of days alone. If you get bored, I'll rent you whatever you want!" and Cris winked at the room service guy, and said "sounds like a plan!" while relieved Paulo hardly smiled as he couldn't wait to lock the door.

From there, Ronaldo didn't wait even for a minute to pass before he took off his shirt, jeans, and boxer. He threw them on the floor right next to the cute boy and said ever so casually while stretching his muscular arms "AAHH! I could definitely use a shower right now" and despite planning not to initiate anything he couldn't help it. He smirked ever so confidently and added "and by the time I'm done cleaning my body" while going with his palms over his pecs and six-packs and following "you, our amazing trip organizer will tell me if you want us to go out for dinner, orrr" then he glanced at his own cock and concluded, "or, if you wanna eat from the room service!" 

He walked toward the shower, leaving the interpretation for Paulo, who was still astonished, not by what Ronaldo said or did but rather by how he looked down there! Although the Argentinian cutie had seen Ronaldo's dick in the two clips with the sex toy and the sex worker, it was different and way bigger in person. Dybala placed his hand on his parted lips, wondering if that thing can even fit in between them, and despite that concern, he immediately started acting on his original plan to seduce the bastard and said "I'll probably order from room service, and by the way, I feel super stinky and exhausted as well. I don't feel like waiting for you, and I don't wanna sleep with a sweaty body. Can I join you in the shower?"

Cris looked at him with a skeptically raised eyebrows and said "of course not! I like to do my own things in there" leaving the cute boy blushing so badly at how flirty he seemed in that dynamic. Ronaldo didn't stop there. He never does. Instead, he doubled down, grabbed his own package, and added "maybe being absolutely naked gave you the wrong signal but I do this in front of everyone. Maybe because you're overly sensitive about showing your body, you thought I'm implying something. But I'm not!" and being the arrogant motherfucker that he was, he didn't wait for the Argentinian response and got into the bathroom.

  
To be continued...


End file.
